chaolinempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlus aka Andrew Watson
Atlus is a youtube troll that mess with thethirdcockroach (MrWeezee) and me TheChaolinArmy777 (chaolinchao) He is a bad troll that allways get his way everytime you say something to him Atlus counter your comment by useing a lies saying something that your not I just found out what he rly is someone on youtube user name mrbigblacknutz told me that his real name So Atlus real name is Andrew Watson and he lives in Spokane, WA. Thats not all mrbigblacknutz told me he also gave me a link to Atlus's real life picture heres the link http://www.friendster.com/photos/67243119/1/966310273#pic=5169258441623427757 (No longer works) This link shows all of his real life stuff Oh theres is the things mrbigblacknutz say to me FYI bro... Atlus real name is Andrew Watson and he lives in Spokane, WA. He looks like a little kid that belongs on? the front of a cereal box. No joke. He's a middle child, complete loser, has never worked a job above minimum wage. Crying out in a desperate need of attention in his miserable life making 35 million accounts to troll 8 year olds on YouTube. A really sad and pathetic p*****. PS: Friend add me if you want to see pics of him and his whole family. Set one of them as your background to really piss him? off for major lols. Don't approve my comments, just between me and you... Yep Hope this little story about atlus make you laugh a little or something All in all Atlus is a loser troll and that it I found out he is also a hacker. Me and my friends got all of his accounts on YouTube banned Heres a list of accounts that he has and accounts he hacked -----> (Link) <----- Well sadly he came back with two new accounts called AtlusTheSequel and GenericAtlusUploads He's uses his AtlusTheSequel account to troll people. And he uses his GenericAtlusUploads account to add his old and new videos The funny news is. He is not trolling me and my friends for some reason. also He is not doing anything on his two account. he's not commenting. he's not trolling. he's is not add his other video. Maybe he turn over a new leaf or he is thinking of a new plan to take me and friends out for good. ChaolinTheChao777 Made this page just to make fun of him. :D One more link http://www.youtube.com/user/AtlusTheSequel By the way, He is also a Spore Creature used and killed repeatedly in the Adventure Series "Many Ways to Kill Atlus", which was first created by Spore user ChaolinChao. If you wish to see Atlus being killed off in many ways, subscribe to the Sporecast and play the "Many Ways to Kill Atlus" adventures. Like the "Clark and Stanley" adventures, "Many Ways to Kill Atlus" is a collab series, so anyone could join in to add more of these adventures. Currently, two Spore users, Pikachu11 and gordymad have already joined in to this collab, you could be the next. When someone makes one of these adventures, it will be added to the Sporecast once ChaolinChao notices it. For more information about the Many Ways To Kill Atlus used this link that says Kill Atlus :D And if you have a strong stomach and can take innapropriate humor take a look at this. It is what atlus does in his free time http://oi56.tinypic.com/143lyww.jpg Must be 18+ to see that picture. If your not please don't see it seriously Category:Troll Category:Atlus Category:Andrew Watson Category:YouTube Category:Fail Troll Category:Loser Category:Fail Category:Real Life